Self-Conclusion
by LEYTONchilarie
Summary: Lucas and Peyton board the ship of dreams as complete strangers. What happens when they meet in a moment of weakness? What about when they fall in love? What about when there's a possibility of death? 1,500 people will soon die, will they be among them? Modern Titanic story, involving the song Self-Conclusion and the story of Rose and Jack.


**Welcome to my new story! This story is based on the story of the famous Titanic, and the movie as well. I loved the love story (mainly because of DiCaprio ;)) and then I heard this song. It's called Self-Conclusion by Spill Canvas and I loved it, it not only reminded me of Jack and Rose, but of Lucas and Peyton. Since the song reminded me of both, and there are few OTH fics based on _the Titanic_, I decided to make this story. It will be a multi-chapter fic, but this first chapter is based off of Self-Conclusion, you should listen to it, it's so Leyton! Enjoy!**

* * *

She watched through the window as her children played outside with eachother. It was an amazing sight to see her kids get along as well as they do.

Sometimes, she wished riding on a boat back home had never happened, and then she realizes that she wouldn't have this amazing life. She wouldn't have these amazing kids. Though, she wishes some people were still alive who died on that journey, on that day. She thinks constantly what life would've been like if that boat never sailed, or left a day early, or a day late. If someone had yelled to warn that captain sooner. 1,500 could still be alive. They might've never died. _He_ might've never died.

"Mom." She hears behind her. She turns around to see her fifteen year-old daughter behind her. She had blonde curly hair and baby blue eyes like her father. "I think I'm ready. I want to know what happened."

Peyton slowly nodded her head as she sat down with her child, and started telling her of the story of how she met her father, how she fell in love, and how she was almost ruined by the ship of dreams.

* * *

_"Excuse me, sir,_  
_But I have plans to die tonight_  
_Oh, and you are directly in my way_  
_And I bet you're gonna say it's not right"_  
_My reply:_  
_"Excuse me, miss_  
_But do you have the slightest clue_  
_Of exactly what you just said to me_  
_And exactly who you're talking to?"_

She ran. She ran as fast as humanly possible. She was done, she was ready. She ran to the upper deck on the boat she was on. She was heading back to the United States from her trip to Aghanistan to visit her brother who was in the army. He couldn't afford to come home for his short break, so her parents decided to take her and her best friend to her brother instead.

Peyton Sawyer has never lived a normal life. It started out normal, only to find out she was adopted when she was sixteen. Her birth-mother showed up at her door the summer before senior year. She had given her up, and Peyton almost couldn't bare to be around her, or her (adoptive) parents for that matter.

When her close friend (and ex) told her that her birth mom, Ellie, had cancer, everything changed. She was done being closed off to a mother who could die any day. Ellie was still alive and holding on, but she's trying to make her life worth while.

Peyton later found out that her father was the famous musician, Mick Wolf. It didn't take long to figure it out since she met him. He wasn't the best father figure but he was trying.

Peyton had lived with her adopted parents until age eighteen, she was currently nineteen, and saw her real parents frequently, but Larry was usually out on a drudging boat, so Anna had to care for Peyton, but Peyton didn't mind, as long as she had her mom.

Actually, that was a lie. Peyton always felt alone, even though the family and friends she had loved her, they didn't understand her. She was nineteen and her parents were already planning her marriage to a man who had a child. A man who forbade the mother to see her child. A man who lied in order to keep the baby. He wasn't a fit father but no one had proof against him. Peyton couldn't commit to a marriage much less _him_.

Peyton ran to the front of the boat until she reached the railings. She looked down as she cried.

"Don't do it." She heard softly behind her. She turned around to see a handsome man standing behind her walking slowly toward her.

"Excuse me? I have plans to die tonight. You're not getting in my way." She spoke to him.

"Excuse me, miss, with all do respect, I can't let you jump. It's not right."

She shook her head and turned back to the railing.

"This isn't the only option."

"Yes it is."

_She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me"_  
_I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully"_

She put her leg over railing and did the same with the other one, so she was no longer standing on the deck. Her hands wer gripping the railing, her knuckles white, as if she was scared and didn't want to go through with her plans.

"Your scared." He whispered knowingly.

"Don't you dare tell me what I am! First of all; you don't know me. Second of all; you don't know me."

"How about we change that. I know that you don't want to do it. I know you just want the pain to go away."

_"Settle, precious, I know what you're going through_  
_Just ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too"_

She looked at him and her lip quivered.

"So let me help you through it. Trust me, ten minutes before you got her I was going to jump, too." He stuck out his hand for her to grab it.

She nodded and grabbed with her left hand, the hand farthest from him. She slowly started turning around with help from him. She was completely turned around when her foot slipped.

"Ah!" She screamed.

He grasped on to her hands very tightly.

"Help! Please!" She yelled, kicking her legs.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you, just stop struggling." She nodded but was still screaming in horror. "Put your foot on the bottom bar." She did. "Okay, I'm going to pull and you step up with your foot." She stepped and he pulled as he said to do.

She screamed when she flew over the railing. She landed on him. The police officers/guards that were on board and closest to them came running. Peyton also saw both sets of her parents running her way.

"Ma'am, what's going on."

"Uhh..." She stuttered, from both shock and not knowing how to explain what she had planned on doing, she was too ashamed.

"Baby!" Her mother yelled. "What happened?!" she hugged her young daughter.

"Who's this man?" Her father asked her.

"What did he do to you?" Ellie asked Peyton.

"Take him!" Mick ordered the guards.

"NO!" Peyton yelled. "He saved me. I was looking down to the water and I slipped. He pulled me back. He saved my life."

"Is that what happened?" Mick asked the young man.

He looked at Peyton. He saw the beautiful girl bite her lip nervously and in hope. "Yeah. I saw her and I had to help."

Larry nodded. "What's your name young man?" Larry stuck out his hand and the young man took it.

He knew he had to tell the truth, but also knew that once they heard his last name, that they would believe he had tried to do something awful to the blonde girl in front of him. He had to decide, and decide quickly.

"Lucas Scott." He ultimately decided honesty was the best policy. Larry dropped his hand.

"Scott? Like Dan Scott?" Mick growled.

"I'm not like my father, I barely know him." He assured the family, though Peyton din't have a worried look on her face for a second, unlike her family.

Both fathers didn't look convinced.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Anna spoke.

"It was my pleasure, I wouldn't have let her fall." He said looking at her daughter.

"We should get going, how can we thank you?" Ellie asked.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need anything."

Ellie nodded and the family walked away, leaving Lucas with his thoughts.

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

* * *

**There is so much more to the song than that, but those are the key parts, and my favorite ones, I find it sweet :)**

**SONG: Self-Conclusion by the Spill Canvas**


End file.
